


Sugar and Spice

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Biker Peter Parker, Harley just really likes Peter wearing leather, He's a weak man, M/M, Mild Smut, Mildly Suggestive Language, Oblivious Harley, dumbass, it's like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Something about Peter just wasn't adding up...
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 192





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> oh this was a fun for "didn't know their s/o was a mobster/biker." took a bit of effort, but it was worth it

Peter Parker should not ever wear a leather jacket. His whole demeanor was wrong for it. He should be wearing soft sweaters and button ups and light colors, not the dark apparel he was currently sporting. It wasn’t like there was an explanation for it either, it simply Was.

Not that Harley didn’t think this was incredibly attractive, by the way. It really, _really_ was. But his point still stands.

Maybe he did it to offset his sweetness? To keep New York from ever finding out he was a genuinely sweet person because the city would rip him apart at the first sign of weekness?

Harley had no idea. He wasn’t from the city therefore, he didn’t know. Tennessee was another world entirely, he supposed.

Then the day came when Peter rode up to his apartment building on a motorcycle. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together, but Harley’s brain was having a hard time doing anything over the sound of simultaneous brake screeches, blue screens, and the “hnng” sound of him being incredibly turned on.

Peter smirked, which _wow_ okay it took a lot for Harley to not sink straight to his knees. “Like what you see, angel?”

“ _Fuck me_.”

“Well if you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
